User talk:Greymon101
Nice job! I love what you're doing, and please keep it up! -- SMARTALIENQT 03:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! I appreciate it! -- T.J. 03:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You really like what I'm doing? -- T.J. 00:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yes! You're doing a lot of small changes that don't mess with the overall article, as opposed to people who see an article and randomly delete whole sections. I like it when everything is smaller and not so "I will now take over this article". -- SMARTALIENQT 05:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! I'll keep it up! -- T.J. 12:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I just don't want this place to have any redirections! That's why I've used the | tool a lot!! -- T.J. 15:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) hi Hey there. I am new to this wiki and I LOVE HSM! Do you? -- God'sGirl94 21:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hi. Yes I LOVE HSM! -- T.J. 23:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I thought you did. Why else would you be here? :-)) Thanks for welcoming me. I'll try to help expand the site as much as possible. -- God'sGirl94 00:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) My pleasure!! -- T.J. 00:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Great!!! Do you know of any that need work right now? -- God'sGirl94 12:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well I've been making sure that we don't have any re-directions but I'll keep ya posted! -- T.J. 12:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! -- God'sGirl94 18:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) No problem! -- T.J. 23:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Favorite Who is your favorite character on HSM? I like Kelsi and Ryan best. -- God'sGirl94 10:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My favorite characters have to be Troy & Gabriella. -- T.J. 11:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, why? I'm just trying to find more about you, but don't get freaked or anything! -- God'sGirl94 20:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oh no I'm not getting freaked out at all! I just like the kind of characters who wanna follow their own dreams!! -- T.J. 20:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Why do you like Kelsi and Ryan the best? -- T.J. Well, I LOVE Ryan's hats. They are awesome. I like Kelsi because she is a musician like me and looks like me with the glasses and brown hair. -- God'sGirl94 14:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I see. So which movie is your favorite? -- T.J. 00:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm not sure. I like I Don't Dance in the 2nd one, but I haven't seen the 3rd one yet. Honestly, I don't have a favorite in the HSM trilogy. I like 'em all!! -- God'sGirl94 19:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure -- God'sGirl94 13:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Well ya don't have to have a certain favorite. -- T.J. 15:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I Just Saw The Third ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooo excited. The music was awesome and I am glad that Sharpay got a taste of her own medicine!! -- God'sGirl94 I know!!! -- T.J. 19:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she sure had it coming. -- God'sGirl94 14:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah she sure did!! -- T.J. 15:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yep. I liked the new actor, "The Rocket". -- God'sGirl94 23:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, "Rocket Man"! -- T.J. 23:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) What are you so excited for? I mean yu already saw the movie didn't you? By the way what's your 1st name? -- T.J. 19:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know, I just am. My first name is Angelica. What is yours? -- God'sGirl94 19:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm Fitzgerald, T.J. Fitzgerald (& no I'm not tryin to sound like 007 lol). -- T.J. 19:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Cool. Uh...what does 007 mean? -- God'sGirl94 19:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You've never heard of James Bond? He introduces himself as "Bond, James Bond". 007 is his secret agent number. -- T.J. 19:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. I've heard of James Bond, but didn't know that about him. I've only played the card game and know a joke about him. -- God'sGirl94 19:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh good. What card game? -- T.J. 19:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) the card game called James Bond. You have to get six sets of four cards first before anyone else. it's a 2 people game. -- God'sGirl94 20:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh I've never heard of it. Is it any good? -- T.J. 21:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) you bet it is!!! It is kinda like speed. -- God'sGirl94 23:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I see. How many times have tyou played it? -- T.J. 00:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Too many times to count! What is your favorite game to play? -- God'sGirl94 21:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have one actually. Hey could you do me a favor? -- T.J. 21:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, what is it? -- God'sGirl94 13:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) From now on could you sign your signature without the "sign guestbook" thing? It's just every time you sign w/ that part included I can't get to your page. Thanks!! -- T.J. 18:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. -- God’sGirl94 12:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Whoa!! -- God'sGirl94 12:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! -- T.J. 12:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) You're welcome!! Anything else you want me to do?? -- God'sGirl94 12:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Not right now but I'll keep ya posted! -- Greymon101 16:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Angelica how've you been? I haven't talked to you in a while!! -- T.J. (talk) 17:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) A's to your Q's Hey Greymon! To your first question: Some spam pages were made-up lyrics to the "leaked" song titles for HSM3. Others were stuff like "I Hate HSM" or "Gabi is a lez". I've deleted all To your second: I haven't been on much in the last few weeks - I'm trying to determine my schedule for next year and that has been very stressful and time-consuming. What have you been doing with the redirects? -- SMARTALIENQT 22:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I've been adding the | tool to a lot of pages!! -- T.J. 00:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) OK. Have you been deleting redirect pages, or are you just making so that people don't need to be redirected using the | key? --SMARTALIENQT 20:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I've been using the | key. How do you delete redirect pages or any pages for that matter? -- T.J. 20:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Images Sure. On the left side of the page, you'll see an "Upload image" link. Go there and select the image from your hard drive. After it's been uploaded, copy the file name and paste it into the page where you want to use it like this: -- Scott (talk) 20:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Scott! -- T.J. 16:47, April 21 2209 (UTC) Whatcha working on?? I see in recent changes you are doing something with Mrs. Montez, but other than that I'm clueless. -- God'sGirl94 (Talk) 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I'm uploadin new photos. -- T.J. 20:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sweet!! It will broaden this wiki. -- God'sGirl94 (Talk) 20:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah it will! I'm still lookin for more! -- T.J. 20:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Check out my user page! I added some things under, "Other Wikis"!! -- God'sGirl94 (Talk) 20:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Cool! -- T.J. 20:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Did you see the wikis? -- God'sGirl94 (Talk) 20:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I start annoying you. -- God'sGirl94 (Talk) 20:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) You're not. I saw one of em. I'll look at the others later. -- T.J. 20:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) What inspired you to make those other wikis? -- T.J. 19:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well, it's hard to explain, but it seemed like there was a need for them, or that there was lack therof. -- God'sGirl94 (Talk) 14:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I see. Hey great new photos! -- T.J. 18:43, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I hope that they help. -- God'sGirl94 (Talk) 19:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sure they will!! -- T.J. 19:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Scott, quick question. What do you think of the images that I've uploaded? -- T.J. 18:15, May 25 2009 (UTC)